


Forgive Me

by Twixen93



Series: Molly Hooper & Sherlock Holmes <3 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, Sherlolly - Freeform, hot kisses, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixen93/pseuds/Twixen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes home early to Molly dancing and singing around the flat. Something unexpected happens, Sherlock gets confused, and Molly gets what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was my own prompt and it contains some of my ultimate weaknesses when it comes to Sherlolly. 
> 
> I seriously had the most fun writing this even if I did have to stop and breath a few times. I'm weak sauce when it comes to these two dorks.
> 
> Therefore you must comment!
> 
> Love you all! Enjoy this gloriousness! :)
> 
> -Twixen93

Music was blasting quite loud so the door slamming marking his arrival was easily masked. He reached the landing and quietly opened the door, almost fearful for what he would see on the other side of it. 

 

The scene playing out before him was one of pure comedic nature. Any other time he would normally verbally attest to such childish behaviour but his view was momentarily altered.

 

Mrs. Hudson had gone away for a week, away on some retreat with one of the neighbours down the road. So 221B, normally organized chaos, was now a disaster zone. Tornado Sherlock had lab equipment strewn across the majority of the kitchen surface areas, mugs of cold tea were abandoned, left to rot, and the sitting room was littered with unnecessary files he was too distracted to deal with. The case always took precedent so Molly had made it her personal task to help keep the flat clean. She knew Sherlock would make it the last priority on his list, if it was even on there at all. 

 

He stood, leaning against the doorway, arms folded across his chest, silently observing Molly with an amused smile. She was completely oblivious to his presence and he wasn’t going to interrupt her so called groove. 

 

Molly had foregone her usual bulky and grossly unflattering clothing for those of a much more casual and somewhat revealing nature. A white tank top hugged her body accentuating the curves normally hidden by her baggy sweaters. The dark blue boy shorts she wore highlighted the shapely outline of her bum and showed the smooth skin of her legs and thighs but those were secondary sights to what initially caught his eye. His silky, night blue housecoat hung on her small frame, billowing around her with each movement. There was something incredibly satisfying seeing her in his clothing. A male pride thing, probably.

 

She was dancing, her back to the door, hips swinging, hair swaying, and perfectly on key voice belting known lyrics in time with the music as she straightened the throw pillows on the couch. Sherlock’s chest tightened, his heart involuntarily fluttered at the generous amount of skin she was revealing, and the need for air became apparent because she literally took his breath away. 

 

This was a weakness but one he willingly obliged. For someone who should be seemingly insignificant she had an unfathomable amount of power over the reactions of his body.

 

This was Molly being herself. The real her that only showed itself when she was comfortable and free of judgmental eyes. This was her, full of tenacity and full of unbridled happiness not beaten away due to the cruel nature of the world. In this small moment, her confidence made her irresistible and more beautiful than anything he could ever possibly perceive. 

 

And he wanted, no needed, her in his arms. Preferably now. 

 

The music hid his movements as he slipped his coat off and hung it on the hook by the door. Molly was in the proverbial zone, lost in the music, and the part of his mind consisting of only her wanted selfishly to be the one to bring her out of it. 

 

The music played on as he took slow steps towards her, careful not to draw any attention to himself. Sneaking up on her elicited the most fascinating reactions and each one was catalogued in his mind. She was within arms reach when his cautiousness became unnecessary. 

 

Molly spun in a circle with the crescendo of the music, eyes closed, arms wide, the crowd goes wild with her imaginary shining moment when-

 

*SMACK*

 

The back of her hand had connected with something solid and the accompanying surprised hiss only confirmed what she hoped she was imagining. She stood frozen for seconds, eyes scrunched closed, silently praying to whatever gods existed that when she opened them she would be alone and that she had just imagined smacking someone in the face. 

 

The song ended, thrusting the flat into an unexpected silence. 

 

Curiosity ate at her resolve and finally she hesitantly opened one eye. Sure enough, there was Sherlock, a step away, blinking profusely with a stunned expression written all over his face as if he had no idea how to react. Her hands flew to her mouth as she desperately tried to hide the smile threatening to betray the guilt she was supposed to feel after smacking someone. Even though it was accidental.

 

“ You… hit me,” he enunciated each word slowly as his perplexed eyes finally came to rest on her.

 

His eyes, that look, the total confusion. She couldn’t help it. A giggle pushed its way passed her closed lips and through the hands still covering her mouth. She tried to look apologetic but his gaping at her reaction only caused her to laugh harder.

 

“ You hit me and now you’re laughing,” he raised his eyebrows in disbelief and a playful grin graced his angular features. 

 

“ Oh gosh… I’m sorry… I’m sorry,” she managed to rasp between peals of laughter. 

 

He feigned hurt but couldn't hold the facade. Her laughter was infectious and soon his melodious laugh joined hers as he took non threatening steps towards her. She took a step back with each one of his steps forward until she was pinned between the wall and his muscled body. Shaking her head, she held her hands up in surrender while she tried to regain some sort of composure. 

 

His hands rested on her waist, holding her as the laughter dissipated, the playful vibe leaving to be replaced with a different form of tension. Her warmth was gravitational and his body leaned into her leaving no distance between them. Molly bit her lip and looked up at him with bright eyes, pupils blown wide. Her hands, trapped against her chest and his, gently grabbed the lapels of his suit. She didn’t pull him forward but he could see her desire to do so. Instead, she released a lapel and gingerly raised her hand to touch the spot on his cheek where her hand unintentionally met his face. 

 

“ Forgive me,” her voice was barely more than a whisper as she cupped his cheek affectionately, lovingly. 

 

His eyes closed at her soft touch and he instinctively turned his head to press a chaste kiss to her palm. She shivered at the light caress.

 

Shallow breaths filled the air between them as her hands travelled up his chest to wrap around the back of his neck so she could slowly, carefully pull him to her level. She desperately wanted his lips on her own, he knew it, he could feel it, but he didn't give in to the want. Not yet. 

 

His hot breath against her cheek elicited a gasp as he trailed kisses, his lips barely touching her skin, across her jaw and to the spot just below her ear that always, always dissolved her control. It was torturously slow, each one of his ministrations setting her body on fire with need but none of the tantalizing touches were where she absolutely wanted them. This was revenge. 

 

She responded in kind as her hands migrated to the hair at the base of his neck where her fingers wrapped around the curls and gently pulled. It had the desired effect because a gasp escaped his ministering lips. Sensitive follicles, she smiled wickedly.

 

“ Molly,” Sherlock warned, his voice dropping octaves as the sound vibrated against her neck. She simultaneously loved and hated how his voice alone could make her body react. 

 

A final, single, searing kiss was placed to the soft skin on her neck before his ragged breath moved to the shell of her ear. 

 

Her heart was beating loudly in her ears, mixed with his hypnotic breathing as she waited for his next move. The moment was endless.

 

“ I forgive you,” he whispered in the hollow of her ear before pulling back and finally claiming her lips with his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.
> 
> All the credit goes to Sir ACD, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, and everyone else involved in these characters wonderful creation.


End file.
